


Pomme de reinette

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-02
Updated: 2002-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poème-chansonette dédié à ma petite soeur pour son personnage préféré...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomme de reinette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my little sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+little+sister).



Pomme de Rainette

Le Hobbit est malin jeune et aventureux.  
Son surnom est Pippin, ses amis sont heureux.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, l'ami de Merry.

Ils ont formé un groupe d'apprentis espions,  
L'un d'eux aux écoutes, à couper le gazon.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, quand on part il suit.

Il rencontre un rodeur dans une auberge à Bree  
Avec Frodon, Porteur, suivi des cavaliers.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, ils sont poursuivis.

Bienvenue à Fontcombe où un conseil est pris.  
Sam, Merry en seront, bien sûr Pippin aussi.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, dans la Compagnie.

Dans la neige et le froid Pippin se fait porter.  
Passons par la Moria, dans le noir pour changer.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, marche dans la nuit.

Les ténèbres attaquent car il a réveillé  
Là un esprit hideux. Et Gandalf est tombé.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, du bruit dans le puit.

En Lorien reçus, bien des difficultés:  
La compagnie n'est plus quand ils sont attaqués.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, il a été pris.

Des orques prisonnier, de même que Merry  
Tous deux sont libérés et comme ents nourris.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, il n'est plus petit.

Panique à Isengard, mort n'est pas qui on sait  
Pippin jette un regard, le palantir l'effraie.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, sur le cheval gris.

Arrivé à la cour il prêtera serment  
Et bataillera pour défendre un peu de temps.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, relève un défi.

Le voyage retour sera un peu moins dur.  
Mais la Comté ces jours n'est plus un pays sûr.

Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, c'est Peregrin Touque.  
Pomme de Rainette et pomme d'api, est rentré chez lui.


End file.
